


Paper Aeroplanes

by koalathebear



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after 'The Real World.' Just a little scribble that appeared in my head during the cab ride to work this morning (jostling its way in between thoughts of asset contributions and SASAC approvals).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Aeroplanes

John Sheppard has always been a dreamer.

Sheppard dreams when he's sleeping and he dreams in the daylight when his eyes are open.

When Sheppard was a child, his head stuffed full of fairy tales and the legends of King Arthur, there were always dragons to slay and damsels to rescue. Over the years, Sheppard discovered that dragons are real; there is evil to be faced and overcome. As Sheppard grew older, nightmares occasionally intruded into his dreams, but the clear-sighted, optimistic boy remains.

***

During the mission de-brief, Sheppard sits listening - folding a paper aeroplane. He's already said his piece and now it's another’s turn. McKay narrates endlessly; expounding and explaining while his arms gesticulate wildly. His words are confident, emphatic and declaratory. Ronon says no more than absolutely necessary. Teyla interjects in her calm, unhurried fashion when she feels that McKay is getting off the topic.

Sheppard ignores the questioning look that Elizabeth gives him as she walks around the room, listening intently to what each team member has to say. She likes to move when listening to their reports. It's not a restless pacing. It's more of a smooth, economical stride and she will soon pause; asking questions to clarify and confirm. Occasionally, when the others speak, Elizabeth glances towards John, fully aware that his apparent inattention is merely feigned. John pauses his folding to give her the slightest nod.

Rodney leans toward Sheppard. "You've made a mistake with the wing span, this crease should be _here_ , rather than ...."

Sheppard slaps Rodney's hand away from the paper with a good-natured scowl.

" _Fine_. _Be_ that way. But it will never fly!"

"I'll take that under advisement," Sheppard drawls and continues to fold.

"Thank you for your time, the result is disappointing but at least we have more information about the planet," Elizabeth says calmly. Everyone rises to leave except Sheppard.

"Aerodynamically unsound," Rodney calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

"I heard you the first time, Rodney," John retorts.

Elizabeth returns to her seat and sits facing John. One arched brow lifts. "Paper aeroplanes in class, John?"

"So you gonna put me on detention, Dr Weir?" He asks her challengingly, glancing around the empty room with its chairs and desks. There is an unmistakable resemblance to an empty classroom.

"Do you _want_ me to put you on detention, Colonel Sheppard?" she asks him in amusement.

Sheppard doesn't answer but instead picks up the paper plane, aims and throws it carefully in Elizabeth's direction. He grins as she reaches up and catches it neatly in one hand.

"Not bad," he compliments her.

Elizabeth looks at the small paper folding in her hand. She frowns when she realises that there is writing on it. She unfolds it, smoothes out the paper and laughs when she sees what Sheppard has written.

 _"You are cute."_

"John?"

"Yeah?" He asks her laconically, eyes filled with laughter.

"What would you have done if Rodney had grabbed this from you?"

John grins and nods towards the paper. Elizabeth looks puzzled and turns the piece of paper over.

 _"Scientists are geeks."_

Elizabeth tries not to laugh. "Why do I get the feeling that if I had pigtails you would be pulling them?"

A gleam of interest appears in Sheppard's eyes. "Now there's a thought," he murmurs provocatively.

John Sheppard remains slouched carelessly in his chair. His eyes meet Elizabeth's calm and steady gaze. Her dark hair frames a face that is worth dreaming about. When Elizabeth was in a coma induced by the Nanites, Sheppard refused to move from her side. He has no idea when he made the promise, but he knows that he will never let anything happen to this woman.

When Sheppard was a little boy, the world was a welcoming blue sky. Sheppard imagined the Universe was a huge and wondrous place filled with adventure and possibilities. As he watches Elizabeth, unfolded paper in her hands, glancing up to give him the smile that is reserved for him alone. Sheppard smiles back at her.

He's glad nothing's changed since he was a kid.

  
**The End**   



End file.
